


Half Step Away

by HGGoods



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Relationships: Oedo Kuipers/Mark Seibert





	Half Step Away

Mark甚至不需要换衣服，Oedo也只需要换掉那件衬衫。他们没太多时间

甚至没时间说些什么。

他们之间也不需要说些什么。

在空气中，在对方一举一动中，也许只是嘴角的一点皱纹，眉毛的轻微上扬，更不用说双眼中在明显不过的，一切，所有所有的一切都在他的双眼中。

他们把对方按向自己，从未如此之深地接吻，Mark的嘴里还残留着牙膏的味道，他肯定刚起床没多久，Oedo想。也许时差还没完全倒过来，他肯定有些疲惫，于是他吻得更用力了。他想要更多。Oedo从来不是索取的人，他永远都准备好接受一切，一切Mark抛向他的东西，他都随时做好了接受的准备。他向来擅长如此，微笑或者是更加灿烂的笑容，接着说：谢谢你。如此擅长甚至快成为了一种本能。

Mark很清楚Oedo这一点，也许比Oedo自己还清楚。这让他不禁觉得Oedo才是那个掌控者，不管Mark想做什么Oedo都不会说不，这让Mark考虑得更多，什么可以做，什么不可以做，什么会太过火。也许Oedo真的才是控制一切的人，这样的关系总是具有迷惑性的，它没有完全正确的定义，就像是一个模糊的心理战，Oedo几乎给了他百分之百的信任，不，不是几乎，就是百分之百。他太信任Mark了。这已经成了负担，有时会压得Mark喘不上气来。

有时是按压在喉咙上的手多使了几分力，Oedo不会说不，不会说安全词，他会小声的，喉咙被按压而声音沙哑，他会说，Mark。那双蓝色眼睛，潮湿却仍然透亮的双眼，金色的头发散落在白色的枕头上，构成了繁复的花纹。这一瞬间Mark知道，他能继续用力知道他失去意识，他可以伤害他，让那双漂亮的眼睛不只是因为缺氧而湿润，他可以让他流泪，可以听到他的恳求，恳求他停下来(也许不会，他会接受Mark抛向他的所有东西，Oedo就是如此，他们的关系就是如此)。但是Mark不会继续下去，就像Oedo也不会对他说不。

Oedo从来不是索取之人，他做好了接受一切的准备。但是这次，他想吻Mark，非常之想，想闻到他身上须后水和止汗剂的味道，想蹭蹭他的脸颊，他很想念他。即使他们没有分开很久，Mark只是迟来了几天，但感觉像是有几年，彩排的时候，他跪下来，双眼通红地看着Mark，他知道对面的人并非他的恋人，而是死神，他自己也并不是Oedo Kuipers，但期望Mark蹲下来抓住他肩膀时可以抚摸他的脸颊，他们是如此之近，甚至可以感受到对方的呼吸，半步之遥。但是Mark站在那里，半步之遥，什么都没做。

三十分钟可以做什么？

他们花了一会儿脱掉衣服，肌肤接触感受对方的温度，感受对方的跳动的心脏，从一开始就很快，并非同步，任何一点间隙都被对方的心跳声填满，一切都很完美，那是一个漫长的吻。漫长到几分钟过去了，他们还在贪恋对方的嘴唇，呼吸，口腔的温度。三十分钟的接吻，听起来不像是个糟糕的主意，但又实在是太糟糕了，他们不得不分开一会儿找回呼吸的节奏，像青少年一样接吻三十分钟这种幼稚的想法同时涌现出来，二人不约而同地露出了笑容。Oedo先低下了头，双手环在Mark的脖颈上，没有站直身体，而是挂在Mark的身上，微微偏到一旁的头让Mark看到了他漂亮的脖颈，已经开始泛红，Mark知道自己大概也是如此。

“我们没有太多时间。”Mark说，他把Oedo搂在怀里，贴近他的耳朵轻声说，用舌尖舔了一下那孩子脖子上最敏感的小块皮肤，感受到Oedo在他怀里抖了一下，发出一声几不可闻的短促呼吸。Mark抬起手腕看了一眼手表，“已经过去五分钟了。”

“来得及吗？”

“过会儿就知道了。”Mark说。

他们没有什么时间来完成花哨的体位，Mark没有按着Oedo的肩膀把他抵在墙上(他们曾经这样做过，在更狭小的空间，其他任何的方式都没法做到)，捂着他的嘴抬起他的下巴，Mark能看到修长的脖颈，每次进入他的身体都能看到喉结滚动，他们都享受其中但今天不行。Mark也没有让他跪在地上，从背后进入他，握着他瘦削的腰，轻易得就能触碰到他突出的肋骨，背后两根突出的肩胛骨仿佛随时都能冲破薄薄地皮肤，像是未曾丰满的羽翼，没到这时他都会比任何时候更觉得眼前这个人是他的天使，随时可以为他展开双翼。但Mark没这么做，他还有其他的机会看到Oedo跪在他面前。

这次是传统得不能再传统的方式，他们面对面，Mark将那孩子拥在怀里，让他肌肉匀称，细长的双腿环在自己的腰上，脚踝交叉，这是最完美的方法来亲吻他嘴唇、眼角的细汗、颤抖的睫毛，不会错过任何转瞬即逝的表情，他们没有什么时间可以浪费，得确保抓住每分每秒。Mark的动作很迅速但并不草率，他知道如果再抬起一点Oedo的腿，就可以进入男孩身体最深处，完全地拥有他，至少是在这二十五分钟内。但是今天不行，现在不行，他很想念他，但今天不是世界末日，即便Mark愿意把和Oedo在一起的每天都当作世界末日来算，但是二十五分钟之后，他们便不再是彼此，在外面的舞台上，他不再是Mark seibert，那个此时在他怀里因为快感而发抖的男孩也不再是Oedo。

高潮来得出乎意料且迅猛，两个人都被打得措手不及。他们仍然在接吻，沉重地呼吸，皮肤上的薄汗让他们皮肤接触的地方变得湿滑。时间不多了，每一秒的接吻都像是最后一次。

曼德雷的大火燃烧起来时，两个人已经重新穿好了衣服，除了眼角未散的笑意和有些发红的嘴唇，在这个休息室里，仿佛什么都没发生过。

当Oedo扮演的鲁道夫跪在地上，身体前倾看着死神时，他不会知道Mark将会伸出手，指尖滑过他的下颌，轻轻地勾起他的脸颊。而Oedo的脸上将会闪过无人注意到的惊讶，接下来的几天里，男孩都会忐忑地思考，死神会不会再伸手过来。他还不知道会发生什么，Mark也不准备在最后一天到来之前给他答案，他擅长如此。

Oedo现在也不会知道，最后一天的晚上，死神将会把右手贴在他的脖颈上，并非虚幻地，浅尝辄止地碰触，而是皮肤相连，仿佛从未离开过。


End file.
